Dreadnought (RA3)
The mighty Dreadnought is the largest ship in the Red Navy. It served as the Soviet Union’s capital ship in the War of the Three Powers. Overview This vessel is armed with three separate V4 rocket launchers, which fire volleys against enemy installations and units from long range. The other naval vessels comparable in its role are; the Allied Aircraft Carriers and the Imperial Shogun Battleships. The Dreadnought is similar to the Shogun Battleship in weapon range (with the Aircraft Carrier possessing the longest range). Despite its fearsome reputation, the Dreadnought is a sitting duck against anti-surface aircraft due to its slow speed and minimal defense capability from other units should they get close enough to attack. However, if used carefully; Dreadnoughts can devastate enemy naval formations at long range. They are best used as artillery support for the Akula Subs on sea, Kirov Airships on air, and the Apocalypse Tanks on the ground. On a one-on-one basis; they are the weakest of the three siege ships- they are slower, do lesser damage per second (unless when using their special ability), slightly shorter attack range, and have a lower damage handling capacity. Like the other siege ships, it is best used with an escort of both anti-air and naval units, such as the Bullfrog, Stingray and Akula submarine. If there is more to fear aside the ship's presence - that would be the rockets that are being launched to combat. Unlike its "notorious" predecessor- the V4 Molot Rockets launched by its successor, activates a second- stage propulsion mechanism/system- allowing it to cruise at speeds untraceable or target- lock proof by enemy AA batteries and units, making and ensuring that each rocket launched- will reach its targets or to instill fear against enemies on the battlefield. Given this stance, the current- version of the Dreadnought, along with its V4 Rockets; are better capable at tracking targets compared to the Sky Knight UCAV of the Allies' Aircraft Carrier or the Shirada Cannons of the Empire's Shogun Battleship. However; the difficulties of constructing three launchers in this bulky ship design hinders the Dreadnought from using other types of the V4 missile (Precision and Multi- Warhead), a luxury enjoyed by its land faring sister: the V4 Rocket Launcher. In order to make up both for its slow rate of fire and damage done per second; the launch mechanisms of the Dreadnought can be overloaded by captains, thus increasing its rate of fire and damage done per second. However, this comes at a price: using its ability continuously would lead to rapid-severe mechanical and electrical damage in the process, and eventually- full destruction of this naval behemoth. Nevertheless, the Dreadnought is capable of dealing superior damage similar to that of its rivals in other factions. The captains commanding these naval behemoths are screened from the pool of Soviet hardened veterans. As such, they are chosen so to command these ships; in order that the captain or the ship's crew will not succumb in desire to rebel (or accept bribery) in any condition. Quotes Created * We launc''h this day in the name of the USSR!'' * Are you prepared to fight, comrades?! * Dreadnought and her crew are ready! Selected * The seas will run RED! * We rule these waters! * Enemies of the Union shall BURN! * This is our day, comrades! * Seafaring patriots! * If Lenin could see us now... Ordered to move * These waters belongs to Russia! * The seas tremble beneath us! * Onward! * Forward, Comrades! * A majestic sight we must be... * Let us embrace the seas! Ordered to attack * Destroy them! * They must fall! * Our time has come! * Smite them down! * They shall be no more! * Attack! * End their arrogance! Moving to attack * To war! * These enemies will perish! * None shall oppose the Union! * We must destroy them! * Prepare all launchers! * The moment we have waited for! * We will fight for our noble cause! * Take your positions, comrades! In combat * We shall prevail! * Do not relent! * Victory is at hand! * They are fools to oppose us! * Stand together and fight, comrades! * Can you feel the Soviet might?! * Patriotism begets victory! * Woe unto our hapless foes! * Continue all launchers! * Their surrender is inevitable! * We fight to the last man and rocket! Retreating * The Union demands our return! * Our noble voyage must end... * We shall arrive - as heroes... * It was a glorious battle... Under fire * We have withstood worse threats... * Our hull cannot be breached so easily... * They cannot damage our will! * Steel yourselves, Comrades! * Do not let fear take hold! Category:Naval